lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nigel Vanderbilt
Boston, Massachusetts | music= "Dawn of Battle" by Manowar | affiliation= Icons of Evolution | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Technical/Brawler/High Flyer | debut= Dead Man's Hand (July 23, 2008) | winpct= 39 | wins= 9 | losses= 14 | typen=2 | type1= Insanity | type2= Insanity light }} Nigel Vanderbilt, also known by his former ring name Cash Flo or nickname The Icon, is an American professional wrestler who wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), performing on its Insanity brand, where he is a former LPW Television Champion. Early life Nigel Vanderbilt was born into one of the most powerful families in the world. Nothing was denied to Nigel as he grew up going to the best schools, endless traveling, and a life full of endless luxury. No matter where he went, Nigel followed professional wrestling passionately. Though his parents didn’t understand his interest in the sport, they supported it. When he was ten, he told his father that he wanted to become a professional wrestler. His father didn’t agree, but told a young Nigel that he would support his wish if he managed to keep his grades up and would one day attend Boston University. Nigel agreed. Nigel started training in Japan when he was 15 and spent the next three years learning from the best of the best of the Asian world. When he turned 18, he returned to the United States to study at Boston University, where he graduated top of the class. While attending classes, he spent his weekends in and out of the ring training and wrestling on the independent scene. He garnished a terrible reputation for being difficult to work with, a show-off, and a bad sport, but nobody could deny his incredible mic skills and high flying performances. At graduation Nigel spent a year in AAA down in Mexico getting trained by some that promotion had to offer—of course all on his father’s behalf. Under the moniker of Cash Flo, Nigel has returned to the United States to wrestle for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and to leave his mark as the best in the business. Hungry for gold and armed with unlimited financial support, Cash Flo has arrived. Career Coming soon. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Redemption Driver'' (Screwdriver brainbuster) **''Foreclosure of a Dream'' (360 Unprettier) **''Cyclone Moonsault'' (Imploding Senton Bomb) ** Foreclosure (Canadian Destroyer) ** Million Dollar Splash (Rolling Leg Drop) * Favorite moves **''The Problem Child'' (Rock Bottom into triangle choke) **''Natural Law'' (Reverse STO into the Koji Clutch) **''Liquidation'' (Three locked neckbreakers, followed by the Rings of Saturn) **Running STO **T-bone Suplex **Sit down piledriver **Boston Crab **Figure-four leg lock **Bridging Double chickenwing **Tornado DDT **Release German Suplex **German Suplex into a bridge pin **Crossface Chicken wing **Spear, into rear naked chokehold **Sleeper suplex **Powerbomb into a Texasclover leaf **Standing Missile Drop kick **Inverted DDT **Olympic Slam into an ankle lock **Bulldog **Full Nelson facebuster **Arm triangle facebuster into an arm bar **Cobra clutch suplex *'Will' **Lots of small things to annoy other wrestler—like go outside the ring, hide behind the referee, cheap shot and run. **Take out the ref so he can use weapons **Will head towards the back and leave the ring when things aren’t going his way **Only uses high risk now when he feels the match is won—aka, towards the end **Will attack valet’s, hit women, and do anything that might help him win *'Nickname' **'The Icon' * Theme music ** "When They Come For Me" by Linkin Park **''"Dawn of Battle"'' by Manowar **'"So What" by Metallica (2013 theme song)' *'Entrance' **The entrance ramp fills with smoke as the rocking guitars of the song kick into full throttle. Golden pyro rains down from the rafters as Nigel appears in the smoke. He pats his chest a few times then raises his arm victoriously into the air, at which time more explosions rock the stage. After that, Nigel heads to the ring ignoring fans-except to give the occasional middle finger. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Television Championship **LPW Feud of the Year (2011) vs. Andy Savana **LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2012; tied with Eddie B.) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' See also *Nigel Vanderbilt gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni Category:LPW Insanity Roster